Morning, Sasuke
by Kuro-neko Yuu
Summary: Sasuke di pagi hari?  mau tau? baca aja. tapi jangan nyesel kalau ga suka ya! udah di kasih warning loh! :3 OK, happy reading.


hohoho, saia author tidak jelas, kembali lagi setelah hiatus bearabad-abad *lebai!*

kembali dengan membawa sebuah fic yang...ga tau dah, fic apa bukan ==v

Warning : Short! very short! OOC, bagi Sasuke fc disarankan untuk unread!

Don't like, Don't read. :)

Desclaimer : Sasuke punya saya! hahaha

*Dilempari tomat Sasu fc*

punya Kishi-sensei (_ _)

Happy reading! :D

**Morning, Sasuke**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sinar hangat mentari yang menerobos celah-celah jendela rumah begitu mengusikku. Membuatku menggeliat tak nyaman di tempat tidur yang masih menyangga tidurku sejak tadi malam.

"Sasuke!" terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku dari luar. Aku kenal, suara siapa itu.

"Hn." jawabku tak acuh, dan tentu saja ia tak akan mendengarnya.

"SASUKE!" panggilan -lebih tepatnya teriakan- itu terdengar lagi. Memaksa syaraf sensorikku untuk merangsang syaraf motorikku, untuk menutup kedua telingaku.

"Itachi-nii! Tak usah berteriak sepagi ini !" ucapku kesal.

"Pagi kau bilang? Ini sudah jam sembilan, baka otouto!"

'hah? jam sembilan?' aku pun refleks bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar.

Benar rupanya, kedua tangan kecil jam itu sudah menyudut sembilan puluh derajat di posisi barat.

'Kenapa baru dibangunkan sekarang !' protesku dalam hati.

Segera aku turun dari tempat tidur, ke kamar mandi, dan memakai seragam. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kondisiku yang mempersiapkan diri dengan sistem SKS, alias Sistem Kebut Secepatnya.

Ya, seragamku tak serapi biasanya. Karena tak sempat, blazer pun aku masukkan asal ke dalam tas. Untungnya buku-buku sudah aku masukkan ke tas tadi malam. setelah selesai dengan kekacauan di kamar, aku bergegas turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Kulihat, tou-san, kaa-san, dan Itachi-nii, hampir seleai dengan makanan masing-masing. Merasa tak punya waktu, aku menyambar sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan kaasan.

"Ohayou, aku berangkat dulu ya!" sapaku tanpa memperhatikan keadaan aneh di sekitar dan bergegas ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatu.

'Hn. Aku bisa kena omel nih!' gerutuku dalam hati sembari memakai sepati, dan menahan roti di mulutku.

"Sasuke." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Hn?" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh, dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Apa kau yakin mau berangkat?"

"Hn?" ucapku heran dan menoleh pada Itachi-nii. Kulihat dia tersenyum geli ke arahku.

"Ada yang salah?" ucapku tak mengerti sikapnya.

"Lihat!" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tetuju ke arah celanaku. Aku mengikuti pandangannya, hingga sampai ke resleting yang masih terbuka.

'What the hell !' buru-buru aku berbalik badan, meskipun sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat, dan menutup resleting yang sudah mempermalukanku!

Selesai dengan ganguan itu, aku bergegas keluar rumah.

"Sasuke. . . " panggilnya lagi.

"hn?

"Sasuke."

""Apa!" jawabku kesal.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kenapa kau tanya? Sudah pasti kesekolah, Itachi-nii." jawabku kesal.

"Sekolah? Kau lupa, ini haari apa?"

"Hah?" dengan cengo dan tampang bodoh, aku melihat ke layar hp-ku.

_Saturday, xx-x-xxxx_

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" teriakku frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku kira aku akan kena omel gara-gara terlambat, faktanya hari ini L-I-B-U-R.

"Itachi-nii! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak tadi!" teriakku sembari melemparkan tak ke arahnya.

"Hahaha!" ledeknya dengan tawa dan menghindari tasku, "Salah siapa, hah? Kau sendiri kan, yang langsung terburu-buru berangkat?"

"Huh!" dengan kesal aku kembali ke kamarku. Sekilas, aku melihat tou-san dan kaa-san yang terkikih geli.

'Pagi yang buruk!' umpatku dalam hati.

TAMAT (?)

whaaaatt? fic apa ini! pendek amat! (0.o)

oh ya, saya author baru yang belum paham tentang dunia ffn, akan membalah ripiu di fic sebelumnya :3

**=I Hope He is Mine=**

**MoonLite Crystal **: tenkyuuuu udah suka fic saya. . makasih banyak buat masukannya ya! ^^d

tentang side story, atau prequel, jujur belom ada. DX tapi akn saya usahakan ada. tengkyu ya!

**Rhyme A. Black : **makasih banyak buat kata TOPnya! semoga bisa bikin naruhina yang lebih baik dan rapi!

**AZuno-chan : **makasih! makasih! soal crita yang rada ganjil, akan segera saya kasih side storynya. hehe

**Anandh** : saya juga sasuhina lovers .v tapi makasih juga ya, udah suka!

**ZephyrAmfoter** : hoho, bisa bikin doki doki juga ni fic. X3

**Mempercayaimu Adalah Sebuah Kesalahan**

**Rhyme A. Black : **yosh! sukses lagi. hahaha. makasih sarannya! ^^

**Shahrul Namikaze **: ini, Naruhina + Kibahina.

hwehehehehe, dobel!

**Mhaya Hatake** : ini, saya kasih pinjem lap pel *plakk!*

airmatamu adalah penghargaan buatku! *peluk Mhaya* *langsung ditendang*

: makasih buat koreksinya! ^^ semoga bisa bikin yang lebih baik!

nah, buat fic ini, silahkan, silahkan yang mau ripiu! :3


End file.
